


as long as you'll have me

by bunni_boo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Triggers, Underage Rape/Non-con, im so sorry eren, jeans a complete dick, seriosly detailed non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunni_boo/pseuds/bunni_boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren looses his friends at a party and gets into some pretty big trouble by himself but sometimes things get worse before they get better</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as you'll have me

**Author's Note:**

> Omg ;-; i can't believe I wrote this i feel like I'm picking on eren or something.  
> I wrote this pretty early in the morning so there's probably quite a bit of mistakes i didn't catch please feel free to tell me if you see one so i can fix it

It was a little over a year ago when it first happened i was at a party with my friends armin and mikasa i don't know how they got me to go there with them i didn't even know who the host was.  
' i think his name is levi ' 

Sometimes when I think about that night i cry 

I was pretty drunk and i had been at the party for a while the last time I looked at a clock it said it was 11:00 but who knows how long it's been since then. I remember not being able to find mikasa or armin 

' where the hell are they I've been looking for what seems like a lifetime ' 

That's when I met some guy named Jean. I've tried so hard to forget him and what he did to me but no matter how hard I tried it just wasn't hard enough.

"What's your name cutie I'm jean "

" my name's eren "

" well eren what are you doin' all by yourself you look so lonely i could fix that you know " 

" I'm fine just looking for some of my friends "

He gave me the creeps 

" i think i saw one of em' the short Blondie right i saw you walking around together earlier i could show you where he is "

Why was i so stupid 

" that would be great i mean if you don't mind "

" No worries it'd be my pleasure c'mon then "

Without even questioning his motives i followed him up the stairs 

So stupid i was so stupid 

At the top of the stairs he turned around  
"I'm pretty sure he went into that room on the left"

"Thanks i was kind of worried that they might have left me here "  
after i said that i started to walk towards the room on the left turning the knob quietly as i started to peak my head in the room i suddenly felt a pressure on my back and was falling in to the room scraping my elbow when I slid across the dark green carpet 

" now we can have fun" 

My blood ran cold after jean said that.

Not knowing what to do i didn't do anything i froze. Jean locked the door then started to approach me 

" n-no dont come any closer i-i said no "

" honey it doesn't matter what you say I'm gonna get what i want and that my dear is you "  
A shiver of pure terror ran down my spine 'i don't want this' i think to myself. jean grabbed me off the floor and manhandled me to the bed. I tried to fight him by prying his fingers off my hips but they wouldn't budge. He threw me on the bed and started to kiss me until I bit his lip

" i told you n- "

Crack. He slapped me. hard.

"Listen you're makin this worse than it has to be "

I. can't. believe. he just said that. fury bubbled in my veins and I lost it. So i spit on him. Jean didn't really respond to me spitting on him he just unzipped his pants and reached into his pocket. When his hand came out of his pocket i could immediately see what he pulled out, It was a pocket knife.  
My eyes widened in shock for a second and i guess he saw my reaction 

" don't worry I'm not gonna kill you "

That was the only response i got before he reached for my shirt and made a neat line from the bottom to the top of my shirt once he cut my shirt off he ripped it in two pieces and tied my hands to the bed frame. i could have fought him but he still had the knife and I knew i wouldn't stand a chance so i let him. Once he finished tying my hands up he threw the knife somewhere then he smirked and started pulling my pants and underwear down and i did the only thing i could do at the moment, i cried. Jean was pulling his own pants down then kicking them away at the moment but stopped for a second to laugh when he noticed i was crying 

" you know you want this slut " 

What?

" no i don't i told you no "

Smirking again he says " sure you don't "

jean started to crawl on the bed to straddle my hips i thought but he kept crawling up until his dick was in my face 

'Oh god no not this'

" Well you gonna suck it or am i goin in dry " 

Reluctantly i opened my mouth and jean wasted no time before thrusting his dick as far into my mouth as he could and didn't stop until the tip hit the back of my throat rather hard and barely half of it was in my mouth and his pre cum tasted disgusting then he pulls out and thrusts in again this time grabbing me by the hair to pull me down further on his dick 

"God your mouth is so hot i can't wait and see how the other hole will feel like you dirty cock slut" 

"Mhhhhmmhhmm" i couldn't say anything and every time I tried he moaned from the vibrations of my voice. 'I can't breathe ' finally stoping his shallow thrusting and pulling out of my mouth he puts his middle and fore finger in my mouth this time and says

"Coat them in saliva I'm going to stretch you a little bit" 

So i do obviously i don't want this to hurt me more than it has to 

" That's enough whore "

He pulls his fingers out of my mouth with a sickening pop the bit of saliva still attaching his fingers to my lips dribbles down my chin and on to my chest and after what feels like forever i can feel his middle finger start to slide into my ass all the way to the knuckle in one quick motion then he starts to stretch me for about a minute when he thinks I'm ready for more he pops his other finger past the tight ring of muscles and starts a scissoring motion at a pretty fast pace then things go white for a second when he brushes past a certain spot inside  
"Mmmm" 

'My body's betraying me why did i moan i don't want this ' i start to think jean didn't notice until i sr the amused look on his face 

"Enjoying it " a shit eating grin plastered on his face 

" fuck you " i say with as much venom as i can 

" not a bad offer i think I'll take you up on that " 

I can feel his fingers retreating and that only means one thing 

"Jean jean no it won't fit please no STOPPP"

"Don't worry I'll make it fit plus you'll like it being filled to the brim with my cock yeah you filthy whore"  
I'm sobbing and trembling as he pulls my legs apart and throws them over his shoulder. then he pushes in to me it didn't want to go in at first and jean grew frustrated so he just shoved it in with all the strength he could not stopping until he bottomed out 

"AHHHHHHH"

"God your so fuckin tight mhhhm"

It hurts so fucking bad i honestly don't think I've ever been in this much pain in my life and it didn't help that jean didn't wait even a second before pulling out to the tip and thrusting in as hard as he could and it wasn't long after the first thrust that i noticed liquid flowing onto the bed which i could only guess was blood and a lot of it 

" oh god " 

Crying from the pain in my ass and the fact that i could quite possibly die from bloodloss i tighten around him

" there's no fuckin way you're a virgin look at the way your ass eats my dick no ugghhh fuckin way " 

Still thrusting hard jean starts to quicken his pace and not too long after that his hips stutter 

" god e-eren I'm cumming uhhhh take all my cum you bitch " 

A new stinging pain starts to overwhelm me as jean slams his dick as deep as he can then shoots his cum deep in my ass and just like that it was over he untied me, put his clothes on and left like nothing happened like he didn't defile me  
but exhaustion overcame me and i fell asleep quickly. I'm still not sure how long i slept on that bed i just know that when i woke up a short kid with raven hair was shaking me and asking if i was still alive and when i was awake he let me use his shower and gave me some clothes to change into once i explained what happened to mine 

'So this is levi huh thought he'd be taller '

i had to practically beg levi not to say anything about it to anyone 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present

"What are you thinking about eren "

I was currently at my boyfriend levi's house cuddling with him on the couch in the living room watching tacky horror movies 

"Just thinking about how we met "

Levi's expression softened a bit at the mention of how we met  
"You'll stay with me right Levi you won't leave me " 

He kisses me then says something that makes my heart melt

"i will stay, As long as you'll have me"


End file.
